comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Namor McKenzie (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Sub-Mariner. For his successor in 2099, see Roman. The mutant son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis, Namor McKenzie possesses the super-strength and aquatic abilities of the Homo mermanus race, the mutant ability to communicate with sea life, along with other superhuman powers. Through the years, he has been an antihero alternately from a good-natured but short-fused superhero, or a hostile invader seeking vengeance for perceived wrongs that misguided surface-dwellers committed against his kingdom. The first known antihero, the Sub-Mariner has remained a historically and politically important figure on Earth as the current king of Atlantis. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': **'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Healing Factor': Namor's accelerated healing is at its peak while he is immersed in water, but does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. **'Advanced Longevity': Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. **'Underwater Breathing': Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well, without the aid of breathing devices, whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. **'Augmented Vision': Namor's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. *'Aquatic Telepathy': Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Namor can also mentally communicate with other Atlanteans (giving mental/telepathic orders to all his men) and possibly humans as well, should he develop his power to its fullest. Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Bold Diplomat': Namor is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler. *'Expert Tactician' *'Multilingual': Namor speaks virtually every language on Earth. Weaknesses Due to his mingled bloodline of Atlantean and human breeding, a number of natural dependence and unique vulnerabilities has occurred. *'Water Deficiency': When not exposed to water, many of Namor’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Namor's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. *'Oxygen Imbalance': Namor has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air. *'Dehydration': Very powerful heat-based attacks are somewhat of a concern, as they cause dehydration, causing his body to dry faster, and weaken at an accelerated rate. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Horn of Proteus': an Atlantean relic that allows the user to summon and control many of the sea monsters and mutates found in the sea. All that was known of the Horn’s origin is that is was a gift of the early Atlanteans. The Horn resembled a three-foot long spiral shell. Transportation Flight via Trident Weapons *Trident of Neptune: Neptune's Trident is in part made of enchanted adamantine metal while possessing other properties which have yet to be completely revealed. The trident is capable of many things centering but not limited to water-base feats. **'Hydrokinesis' **'Mystic Beams': (protruding from the trident) it's been constantly depicted that lights or lasers of many colors with many of their own attributes from healing, damaging, cursing and granting. **'Flight' Trivia *Instead of vestigial foot wings, Namor flies via trident on account of the wings looking ridiculous. *Either Namor doesn't use the Trident's full potential out of honor or he has little to no knowledge of how it works using it many times as simply a blunt object or a tool to get around quickly. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Atlanteans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Blue-Grey Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Invaders members (Earth-7045) Category:Defenders members (Earth-7045) Category:Royalty Category:Politicians Category:Adventurers Category:Under Water Survival Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Zoopathy Category:Expert Combatant Category:Diplomats Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Trident Wielders Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Vitakinesis Category:Flight Category:McKenzie Family Category:Atlantean Royal Family (Earth-7045) Category:WWII Characters Category:Memory Loss Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Namor